In the light of the moon
by DestinyDevistation
Summary: In a world of magic and monsters, she met him. He was beautiful. He was dead. Saving him tossed her into his world, can she ever escape, does she even want to?  SasuSaku NaruHina


Tsukuyomi

Destiny Devistation

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own the novel Frankenstein, nor do i own the Anime/Manga Naruto.

The moon had risen, and the rain was just starting to pick up. Loud claps of thunder echoed through the air. Then, a bolt lightning cracked the black sky, electrifiying the atmosphere. A huge house stood off to the side of everything else. A panel cranked open and a long rod rose up from the opening. The village of Konoha slept peacefully, unaware what was occuring in the Uchiha manor. The villagers never expected the monster being span inside, after all, the Uchiha were new here. They had only seen one of them. He had dark eyes, the kind of eyes that seemed to put you in a daze. like they had some strange power over you. His hair was a faded black, pulled into a low ponytail. the ends stoped just below his sholder blades. some strands that were to short to reach the tie framed his pale face. He looked sick, large bags hung below his eyes. he was tall and lean. They heard his name was Itachi, He his younger brother and a family friend had moved here from... well, they weren't sure where they came from. some said from Oto, others said from Suna, however, no one was sure.

Itachi Uchiha looked down at a figure covered by a long white blood stained cloth. He looked over at the other bot in the room. He had wild blonde hair, that was tossled into spikes at random places. His bright cerulian eyes also looked down at the figure. The boy had sun-kissed skin. The wisker like marks on his cheeks, they meant something dark was inside of him. They were the mark of a ware. A ware was another word for a human with a animal-demon sprit inhabiting thier bodies. These beings were extemley rare, considering the process needen to create one. A vessel must be choosen, then a magical being must seal the demon's energy inside the vessel's own energy. The're were diffrent seal's for diffrent purposes. some were used just to seal the evil away, other's were used to harness the power into a single being, and to be used as a weapon. The blonde boy wasn't meant to be used for destruction. He was meant to be a hero. But, other's saw him as a monster, no diffrent from the fox spirit inside. "Naruto, we need organs and a medical specialist. we can not do this alone. " Naruto looked at Itachi, "that's why we came here right, for that famous medic, his name's Haruno right." Itachi responded, "Yes, S. Haruno, the apprentice of the late famed Tsunade" Naruto's face scrunced up into a serious look, "well, how do you plan on getting him?" A grim look spread over Itachi's face before he pulled out a long blade and plunged it into naruto's arm. " That's how." After various curses and struggles Itachi managed to drag Naruto out of the mansion and twards Konoha Hospital.

Itachi and Naruto sat in the hospital room, with a rather beautiful nurse appying pressure to Naruto's injury. His eyes absolutley refused to leave her face. She had long dark hair that seemed to gleam a hint of purple in the light. Her skin was a light creme color. Her face was flushed red, especially when she glanced up at Naruto with those Lavender eyes. It was to bad that he could never be with her, too many people were after him, and Naruto would rather die that let an innocent die because of him. Maybe, if things were different.

The door swung open and all eyes fell on the woman in the doorway. Pink locks were tied up into a neat bun, except of the fringe that framed her silky white skin. Bright green eyes studied the charts in her hand. She looked up and over the people in the room. "Hinata, go prep my next patient, will you?" Hinata nodded and left the room. "Hello, i'm Doctor Haruno, and you are?" Naruto opened his mouth to speak, most likley to question is this girl was really the famous Doctor Haruno, but, was quickly interupted by Itachi, "I am Itachi Uchiha, and this" He lightly waved his hand tward the blonde boy, "Is Naruto Uzumaki." Doctor Haruno nodded and steped past Itachi to Naruto. She cleaned the cut with some alcohol, then stiched it up. "Care to explain?" She asked gesturing to the injury. naruto began to open his mouth, but was again cut off by Itachi, "He was carrying some of my family knives and unfortunatly fell down the stairs, one of them stabbed him." She expected a diffrent story, but it wasn't her place. She walked over to the cabnets and pulled out a small vile. "Rub this on the stiches everyday until three weeks from today, then come back so i can remove them." she handed the container to Naruto. Itachi stood, "Miss Haruno, would you please do us the honor of joining us for dinner tomorow evening...as a thank's for fixing up Naruto?" A small smile spread across his lips, "My little brother, Sasuke, would love to meet you, he's around your age i believe?" She was going to politley decline, as the matter was inapropriate, but as soon as she looked him in the eye...she was unable to refuse. Something was just pulling her in, something made her agree. She couldn't speak, so she mearly noded. Itachi's smile turned into a smirk, "Excellent, we shall see you tomorow, Miss Haruno." Itachi and Naruto left, and Dr. Haruno continued her work. Still, she was unable to shake the feeling his gaze left.

She stood infront of the door to the Uchiha manor, she had knocked a few seconds before. Naruto opened the door, a large grinon his face. "Hey!", he was a bit to loud. "Hello Naruto, how's your arm?" she questioned nodding tward his limb. "Oh yeah," He said yanking up his shirt sleeve, "it's doing great!" She was shocked, his would was almost ready for the stitches to be removed, but how... her thoughts were interupted by Naruto yanking her in the doors. He lead her to the dining room. The large table was covered with various foods. The medic's eyes lit up and her jaw dropped in awe.

A few minutes into the meal the pink haired woman grew curious about Itachi's younger brother, so she asked. Both men stoped eating and looked at her. "Miss Haruno, would you be willing to help anyone that asked, no matter the risks?", Itachi's question puzzled her, "Well, of course, im swore to as a medic." itachi sighed, "In our former home an organization, called the Akatsuki, run the village. I can give no information on the location, seeign as they know it would come from me, being a former member. When I resigned they killed my entire family, almost all the bodies were destroyed, the only indentifiable one was the corpse of my little brother, Sasuke. Seeing as i'm dying, we need someone specializing in my particular skills to be alive and strong enough to hold down Naruto's _condition_ and protect him from the Akatsuki." She sat there with a blank look on her face, processign information. Itachi continued, "My family were magic user's and were intrusted to guarding Naruto's power." Naruto interupted, " see these marks, they are sighns of the fox, i'm a ware!"

The medic was growing more and more terrified by the instant, these men were insane and she was in the house alone with them.

"I can demonstrate if you don't believe me." Itachi said in a rather bored tone. Then an instant later his body disolved into crows that flew around the room, and eventually joined together again, to form Itachi. The pink haired woman was convinced she'd been drugged with some form of halucigent.

But, something was telling her otherwise. something deep inside her was telling her she knew they were telling the truth, and her promise as a medic made her liable to help them.

She couldn't really speak she just nooded. The blonde smiled, jumped from his seat and proceeded to pull her up the stairs. Itachi followed behind them. They stoped at a large door, that was held together with a lock. Itachi pulled out a key, and they entered the room. The madic looked down at the covered figure on the table in the center of the room. Itachi pulled the sheet back to reveal the corpse of Sasuke Uchiha.

The pink haired woman was honestly awe struck with absolutley how beautiful he was. His skin was pale from death, and there were various open wounds from when he was murdered, the most prominate was a large gaping hole in his chest. revealing his destroid heart. His Onyx eyes still open, from the trauma of the blow. His hair was raven, and the back of it was spiked up. Fringe fell at either side of his long flawless face. she instantly felt a connection to him, she felt like she needed to save him; and if it was the last thing she was going to do, she would save him.


End file.
